


Naughty, So Naughty

by VIXXX



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Dom!Wonshik, Dom/sub, Kitten, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, Whipping, sub!jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIXXX/pseuds/VIXXX
Summary: Jaehwan is a bratty bottom, send tweet.





	Naughty, So Naughty

“Daddy?”

“Yes kitten?”

Wonshik looked up from his computer, just able to make out Jaehwan peeking around his office door. The elder rubbed his eyes sleepily with a sweater paw. He was _so_ cute... “Why aren’t you in bed?”

“Bad dream,” Jaehwan mumbled, stumbling further into the office. His oversized pink sweater hung almost down to his knees and was falling off his shoulder in an absurdly endearing way. 

“Aw, does kitten need a hug?”

Jaehwan nodded, letting himself collapse across the younger’s lap with a tired little huff. Wonshik watched his boyfriends pretty mouth, lips still a bit raw from all the biting Jaehwan had done earlier, as he pouted. “Come snuggle with me, daddy, I never have bad dreams when you’re next to me.”

_Cute._ The pout was as evident in Jaehwan’s tone as it was on his face. “Not just yet, I need to finish up this paperwork,” Wonshik replied, running a hand through the elders silky chestnut hair. He Should have anticipated the whining.

“But daddy,” Jaehwan drawled, voice going high at the end of the word _‘daddy’,_ nosing at Wonshik’s cheek. The younger curled his fingers, weaving them through his boyfriends soft brown locks and tugging gently. “You know the rules kitten, don’t ignore me. Go back to bed and I’ll join you when I’m finished.”

The rules. Wonshik _loved_ having rules. Clear-cut guidelines that traced the boundary between black and white. Explicit and unambiguous. If Jaehwan broke a rule, ignoring Wonshik for example, he received whatever punishment the younger saw fit to bestow upon him. A straightforward concept, and yet somehow his boyfriend always had a problem following those rules. Or, maybe he just forgot.

Jaehwan’s brow furrowed, nose wrinkling. “You can work tomorrow, I need cuddles _now.”_

“Final warning.”

Wonshik turned his sharp gaze on the elder, appraising, to see if Jaehwan would… to see if Jaehwan _dared-_

“Cuddles,” Jaehwan said, tone defiant, skinny arms crossed. He wasn’t meeting Wonshik’s eyes though. Jaehwan knew what was coming. 

“Bed, in the blue room, now.” The younger made his voice firm, not missing the slight shiver that fizzled through his boyfriend's body. Meek as a mouse, the elder slid of Wonshik’s lap and padded back out of the office. Wonshik loosened his tie. Jaehwan could have his cuddles later. 

###

_ “Daddy!” _

Jaehwan’s thighs shook as he came a second time, milky white liquid already dried on his stomach once again wet. He couldn’t see with the blindfold tied over his eyes, could barely hear with all the buzzing in his ears. All Jaehwan could do was feel. The brutal, relentless vibrations of the toy that had been up his ass for a good half an hour at least. “Da-daddy, too m-much!” 

There was a pillow under Jaehwan’s head and he clung to it desperately, fingers cutting into the cushiony satin. “I know how much you can handle kitten,” Wonshik purred from the foot of the bed. “I know how much that pretty little body of yours can take. I know how sensitive you are.”

A sharp smack landed across his lower abdomen, the crack of his daddy’s whip burning the skin there raw. 

“Daddy, no more no more _no more!”_ Jaehwan begged, voice thin. The vibrations inside him increased as the elder began to scream. Every single nerve ending his body possessed was screaming along with him, every pulse of the toy sending his muscles tensing erratically. 

Another crack of the whip, brought down on his clamped nipple this time, Jaehwan’s voice breaking as the leather and metal connected. 

“Again,” Wonshik snapped, his deep voice nothing but commanding and Jaehwan felt the toy push further inside him. Having it being moved around was worse, having Wonshik’s hand pressed flat on his tummy where the toy’s location was no doubt visible. it was worse

Jaehwan’s limbs twitched, body ached, a thin string of saliva dripping from his mouth. “I c-c-cant’t!” he mewled, body thoroughly exhausted and insides convulsing. Stretching. Clenching around the large plastic intrusion. There was no relief, no respite, no escape. 

The whip cracked down on his other nipple and then Jaehwan screamed in earnest, his clamps were being removed. All the feeling rushed back to his poor swollen nubs, vibrant pain radiating out from the twin points of agony. _Delicious_ agony. 

Because of course, Jaehwan knew what breaking the rules meant. He knew he’d be punished for it. Punishment was what Jaehwan loved most, and _nobody_ could punish him better than Wonshik. God, Jaehwan loved his boyfriend. Loved how-

“You’re so beautiful when you come, kitten, so come for me again.” A featherlight kiss to the inside of his thigh sent Jaehwan keening. He bit down on a sob, neglected cock throbbing painfully as his third orgasm pulsed out of him. 

The elders whole body ached when the cursed thing was pulled out of him, the ridges of hard plastic rubbing unpleasantly against his vulnerable, overstimulated rim. Humiliated. The silk over his eyes was removed as well and Jaehwan blinked up at the blue room’s ceiling in a daze. 

“You took your punishment well tonight, kitten,” Wonshik murmured as he cleaned Jaehwan up. Soothing the elders overheated skin with a damp cloth. Jaehwan couldn’t even glance down, knowing full well that angry red lash marks would be decorating his torso. 

“Daddy, I won’t be able to walk right for days,” he whined, letting his boyfriend scoop up his boneless body. 

“That was my objective,” Wonshik replied, carrying Jaehwan bridal style into the hall and then entered their real bedroom, “Glad to know I succeeded.”

Wonshik tucked Jaehwan under the covers and dropped a kiss on the elders forehead. “Now I really have to finish that paperwork, so go to-“

Jaehwan had already dozed off, a sated smile on his face as he slipped back into dreamland. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [Hwanneth](https://twitter.com/Hwanneth)


End file.
